Apprivoise Moi !
by lacelilies
Summary: Short FrUK fluff fic. England talks in his sleep, and France, naturally, is terribly amused. Quotes from Le Petit Prince...in French. I decided to stop being lazy and provided translations.


Francis woke up in his bed and noticed that there was another man next to him. He was startled for a moment, as he was certain that he had been alone when he had fallen asleep. He looked closer, and noticed that it was Arthur. "He must have let himself in," Francis thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Francis turned to face Arthur and smiled; he loved watching Arthur sleep. Really, he just loved watching Arthur do just about anything.

« Bon matin, Angleterre, » he whispered, to which the sleeping Brit responded, « Bon matin, France. »

France was slightly amused that Arthur responded, despite being asleep, and even more amused that the aforementioned response was in French. He decided that he would test whether it was just a fluke, and if it wasn't, he would continue until bored.

« Si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde,» France said, eagerly waiting for a response.

"I already need you," England mumbled, "And I'm pretty damned sure that you need me...sodding git."

France smiled. It wasn't exactly the response he had been hoping for, but that was okay. Insults from England were almost always meant in the most affectionate way possible.

France wasn't quite bored yet, so he figured that he would try again:

« Tu vois, là-bas, les champs de blé? Je ne mange pas de pain. Le blé pour moi est inutile. Les champs de blé ne me rappellent rien. Et ça, c'est triste ! Mais tu a des cheveux couleur d'or. Alors ce sera merveilleux quand tu m'aura apprivoisé ! Le blé, qui est doré, me fera souvenir de toi. Et j'aimerai le bruit du vent dans le blé,» he continued, « S'il te plaît... apprivoise-moi ! »

England responded, « Je veux bien, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai des amis à découvrir et beaucoup de choses à connaître. »

France chuckled softly. "So, he's read _Le Petit Prince_? And in French, too?" he thought. He continued his little game, all the while wondering why Arthur insisted on butchering his French, when he had near perfect pronunciation. "Probably just to annoy me," he sighed, "That's Angleterre for you."

« C'est ta faute, je ne te souhaitais point de mal, mais tu as voulu que je t'apprivoise... »

« Bien sûr, » France answered. "How much has he memorized from that book?" he thought.

« Mais tu vas pleurer ! Alors tu n'y gagnes rien ! »

« J'y gagne, » said France, « à cause de la couleur du blé. »

With that last line, England woke up. France smiled at Arthur. "Don't cry," he said, kissing Francis' cheek, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

« Angleterre, je t'aime, » France whispered.

« Je sais, Francis. »

* * *

**Author's Note (of Doom)** : Okay, so it's three a.m. I'm half asleep, and the idea just popped into my head. (Mostly because I love _The Little Prince_ and the chapter with the fox is my favourite)

So, _Le Petit Prince _does not belong to me, it belongs to M. Antoine de Saint-Exuépry…duh

And Hetalia, of course belongs to Mr. Himaruya

Agh..so..much…fluff

I shouldn't be allowed near a computer when I'm half asleep

Translations, because I've finally decided not to be lazy:

**« Si tu m'apprivoises...** If you tame me, we'll have need for each other. To me, you will be unique in the world. To you, I will be unique in the world.

**« Tu vois, là-bas, les champs de blé... **Do you see, over there, the fields of wheat? I do not eat bread. For me, the wheat has no use. The fields of wheat remind me of nothing. And that, that is sad! But, you have hair the colour of gold. So it will be wonderful when you tame me! The wheat, which is gold, will remind me of you. And I will love the sound of the wind in the wheat. Please, tame me!

**« Je veux bien... **I am willing, but I don't have much time. I have friends to discover and many things to know.

**« C'est ta faute...** It's your fault, I didn't wish you any harm, but you wanted me to tame you.

**« Mais tu vas pleurer...** But, you will cry! You have gained nothing!

**« J'y gagne...** I have gained a cause for the colour of wheat

**Je t'aime **I love you

That's about it, right?


End file.
